Décadence
by iantocullen
Summary: Wincest, saison 6. UA à partir du moment où la déesse de la vérité fait prendre conscience à Dean que Sam à vraiment un problème. Violence, contenu mature. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Perturbé par les révélations que la déesse de la vérité à pousse Sam à lui faire, Dean panique, ne sait pas quoi faire de son petit frère. De peur de le voir renvoyer en enfer par les célestes s'ils apprenaient que quelque chose cloche chez son cadet, Dean se tait et garde pour lui ses doutes, surveillant de près son jeune frère, jusqu'au jour où Sam commet l'irréparable.

Two shot.

Sam/Dean.

NC-17, pour violence, langage, agression, rapport sexuel non consenti.

On se retrouve en bas pour le lynchage.

* * *

Le sang colle son tee shirt à la peau de son dos, ses mains sont bleues et engourdies, et le métal arrache les croutes formées sur ses poignets chaque fois qu'il essaye de se dégager.

Le tranchant de la table lui rentre douloureusement dans le ventre, menaçant de le faire vomir, coupant la circulation dans ses jambes, son portable gisant, éventré au sol achève le peu de sérénité qu'il possédait encore.

- Sam, hurle-t-il. Je vais t'exploser la tête.

- Tu ferais pas ça à ton petit frère chéri, ricane l'autre, confortablement installé dans le lit face à lui.

- Connard, marmonne-t-il, bien conscient qu'il n'est pas crédible avec ses menaces. C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu peux me détacher maintenant.

Promenant une main négligemment sur sa cuisse, Sam observe son œuvre.

A plat ventre sur la table, les mains entravées par une paire de menottes au pied opposé de la table, Dean souffle, la position doit être inconfortable, lui coupant probablement la respiration.

- Je trouve que tu es très bien là où tu es.

- Détache-moi, gronde Dean.

- J'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, encore moins un pauvre type dans ton genre.

- J'vais t'défoncer la tronche.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, ironise Sam. Et si on s'amusait un peu, propose-t-il.

- Tu m'as cassé la gueule, c'est pas suffisant ?

- Qui a dit que c'est ce que j'allais lui faire.

Dean redresse la tête de son mieux, tente d'observer les traits déformés qui furent un jour ceux de son frère.

- Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'allais buter cette fille juste parce qu'elle t'a mal répondu, quand même, s'inquiète Dean.

- La buter, pff, grogne Sam. Trop d'emmerdes, cacher le corps, trouver un alibi au cas où….. Non, j'allais pas la buter.

- Ben quoi alors ? Je t'ai laissé me casser la gueule à la place de celle de cette fille, je vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire d'autre que de la tuer… Et vu que t'as besoin de moi, tu vas pas me tuer, se dépêche de rajouter Dean, comme pour se protéger d'une possible attaque mortelle.

- C'est sûr je vais pas te buter, non plus, murmure Sam, se levant du lit lentement.

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Me casser une jambe ? Un bras, peut-être ?

- Allons, réfléchi. Tu as besoin de tes jambes pour courir et de tes bras pour te battre et me défendre. Je vais plus tôt m'attaquer à une autre partie de ton corps.

- Je crois que tu m'as déjà cassé deux côtes, répond automatiquement Dean, levant le regard vers Sam à quelque centimètre seulement de ses bras.

- Je t'ai fait si mal que ça, se moque Sam, d'un faux air compatissant. Je dois me faire pardonner, alors ?

- Ouais, fais ça, grince Dean. En me détachant, ce serait parfait.

- Pas encore.

Laconique, Sam ne répond pas au haussement de sourcil interrogateur de son pas tout à fait frère.

- Fait ce que t'as à faire, qu'on en finisse, grogne Dean.

- C'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur….

- Du tout, on a encore de taf, se défend l'ainé.

- Oh, s'te plaît, te moque pas de moi. Ce pauvre fantôme, s'exclame Sam. On a même pas besoin de l'affronter directement. La tombe est à l'autre bout de la ville, en dehors de son champ d'action. J'irais même seul, si tu veux ou si…

- Si quoi, s'impatiente Dean.

- Disons, si t'es pas en état de me suivre.

Malgré lui, un frisson d'angoisse court le long de son échine. La large main de Sam remontant lentement son avant-bras nu n'aide absolument pas.

Quittant son membre entravé, les doigts glissent sur l'épaule avant de se perdre dans les cheveux trop courts. Court, certes, mais pas assez visiblement, tirer brutalement en arrière, Dean ne peut que redresser la tête pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur lancinante de son cuir chevelu et sa nuque.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'attend, grogne-t-il, plus que lassé d'attendre le prochain coup en angoissant. Mets moi ko, écorche moi, bute-moi si tu veux mais fais-le, j'en ai marre de glander.

- Dean, Dean, Dean, rit Sam. C'est que je te croirais presque.

Relâchant brutalement les cheveux de son frère, Sam sourit de le voir se cogner le front contre le bois usé de la table.

- Connard, marmonne l'ainé entre ses dents. Tu me le payeras.

- Œil pour œil ? C'est ça ? Tout ce que je te fais, tu me le feras ?

- Ouais, crache Dean, avec l'envie de lui cogner la tête directement dans le mur.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, hurle Sam, perdant le masque jovial qu'il gardait jusque-là.

Le coup dans les reins est brutal, engourdissant le cerveau de Dean d'une douleur sourde, l'humidité sur sa peau lui fait craindre un coup de couteau plus qu'un coup de poing et soudain l'atroce vérité fait s'accélérer son pauvre cœur déjà au supplice.

Le froid sur sa peau n'est pas celui de la mort venant le chercher, l'humidité le long de ses cuisse n'est pas son sang s'écoulant d'une quelque qu'onques plaie, et la douleur n'est en rien dû au poing de son frère s'abattant dans ses reins.

Non, rien de tout ça.

Bien malgré lui, les larmes coulent, ses doigts se contractent sur le pied de la table qui le retient prisonnier et son corps se déchire sous celui de son frère.

Sam vient de le pénétrer brutalement.

* * *

La douleur, vieille amie, connu et respecté. Dean croyait tout savoir de cette affreuse sensation.

Mais plus que son corps au supplice, c'est son âme qui souffre.

Le martèlement entre ses cuisses est sauvage, entrecoupé de râles de plaisir, de coups dans les flancs et le dos, de morsures dans la nuque et sur les épaules.

Frénétiquement, il tire sur les liens le maintenant attaché à cette table de torture, déchirant ses poignets, son sang s'écoulant en de large flaque au sol.

L'envie de supplier pour qu'on l'achève lui retourne l'estomac et le membre de son frère le ravage de l'intérieur.

Alors que les gémissements se font grondement dans la poitrine de son frère, il sent une main large et brutale saisir son sexe, le masturbant violement.

S'entendre geindre lui donne envie de vomir alors que le plaisir inonde son ventre. Derrière lui, Sam glisse la langue dans son oreille, poussant un long râle de jouissance.

* * *

Perdu dans la douleur parcourant son corps, Dean ne prend conscience qu'il est à moitié nu, toujours attaché à cette maudite table que quand Sam consent à le libérer.

Regardant son frère s'écrouler lamentablement au sol, le visage du jeune Winchester se fend d'un sourire sadique.

- Vas te laver, t'es dégueu, rit-il.

Mais Dean se fiche pas mal de la saleté, du sang et même du sperme coulant entre ses jambes.

Une seule et unique pensée brille dans son esprit à jamais détruit, appeler à l'aider, sauver Sam quel que soit ce mal étrange qui s'est emparer de lui, au pire le tuer s'il ne peut le ramener à la raison.

Rien qu'un mot, un nom, un seul homme sur lequel il puisse compter.

L'ami de toujours, Castiel.

* * *

Abasourdi, Dean ne peut que répéter bêtement les mots de son ami.

- Son âme n'est plus là.

- Je suis désolé, Dean.

- Comment s'est possible ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment Sam ou…..

- C'est une question intéressante, reconnait Castiel. Je veux dire que c'est son corps, ses souvenirs….

- Donc c'est Sam ?

- Pas entièrement, il lui manque cette petite étincelle qui fait de vous des êtres exceptionnels.

- Quoi, s'impatiente Dean.

- Les sentiments.

- Et, insiste Dean.

- Il ne ressent que des besoins et des envies. Et bien sûr la volonté de les assouvir.

- Les besoins, je comprends. Il mange quand il a faim, boit quand il a soif, mais le reste ?

- Le reste, interroge Castiel.

- Il a tabassé deux types dans un bar sans raison, ça n'avait aucun intérêt….

- Ils m'ont gonflé, lâche Sam, naturellement.

- Alors quoi, s'énerve Dean. Tu leur as pété la gueule pour te défouler ?

Sam se contente d'hocher la tête, tortillant son nez.

- Ça fait mal, râle-t-il. Je pourrais voir un médecin, ou au moins avoir un antalgique.

- Crève, gronde Dean.

- Soulage les souffrances de ton gentil petit frère, minaude Sam.

- Ta gueule.

Un hochement de tête vers la porte, Castiel suit Dean à l'extérieur de la chambre de motel.

- C'est lui, demande aussitôt l'ange, désignant le visage marqué de Dean.

- Ouais, commence le Winchester, et la main froide de Castiel frôle sa mâchoire, effaçant les marques autant que la douleur.

- La prochaine fois, appelle moi dès qu'il commence à te brutaliser.

- Cas', se plaint Dean. Laisse tomber, vieux.

- Bien.

Court, concis, juste l'essentiel. Castiel en résumé.

- Et on fait quoi pour Monsieur sans âme ?

- Je ne sais pas, reconnait l'être céleste.

- Il faut lui rendre son âme.

- Je sais.

- Il faut qu'on la cherche, t'as une idée…..

- Elle doit être resté dans la cage avec Lucifer.

- Quoi ?

- Quand Sam a été ressuscité, son âme a dû rester prisonnière de la cage, explique posément l'ange.

- Vas la chercher, s'exclame Dean.

- Je ne peux pas….

- T'es bien venu me chercher en enfer…..

- La cage de Lucifer est bien garder, et ne faire que l'entrouvrir pourrait libérer les deux archanges.

- Y peut pas rester comme ça, en mode connard !

- Je vais essayer, Dean. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. En attendant, il faut s'assurer qu'il ne fera de mal à personne.

- Comment ? En l'enfermant ? Il a raison, tu sais. Même de la meilleure cage qu'on pourra trouver, il réussira à s'enfuir.

- Chez Bobby, propose l'ange.

Se reculant d'un pas, Dean hurle un « Non », qui fait pencher la tête de Castiel.

- Il est trop dangereux pour que je le laisse seul avec Bobby et puis de toute façon, Bobby est trop vieux pour le surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Que proposes-tu, Dean ?

- J'ai une idée, c'est probablement de la folie mais bon c'est un peu la devise des Winchester, alors…

- Je reste à l'écoute, explique Castiel, de sa voix grave avant de disparaitre en un gracieux froissement d'ailes.

- Merci, vieux.

Rien qu'un murmure, Dean sent revenir la peur.

* * *

- Castiel est parti, constate Sam, alors que la porte se referme sur son seul frère.

- Il a autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'un connard dans ton genre.

- Trop aimable, sourit Sam. Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

- T'as envie de quoi ?

- J'ai faim, mais la priorité est mon nez cassé, reconnait Sam.

- Ok, je t'emmène à l'hôpital mais tu ne dois faire de mal à personne.

- Dean, soupire Sam.

- Je te propose un marché. Si tu ne touches personne, quel qu'en soit la raison, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Absolument tout, insiste Sam.

- Et je me débâterais pas, à moins que ce soit ce que tu veux.

Sam détaille le visage rougi de son frère, note l'absence de marque sur sa peau.

- La prochaine fois, laisse le pas te guérir.

Et le deal était conclu.

* * *

Une semaine, pas de nouvelle de Castiel.

Affalé dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé, Sam appuie lourdement sur la tête de son frère.

- Un peu d'enthousiasme, se moque-t-il.

Et Dean grogne contre le membre enfoncé entre ses lèvres.

- Une pute s'y prendrait mieux que toi.

Un coup de poing dans le tibia, Sam éclate d'un rire sadique et dérangeant.

- C'est vrai qu'elles, je les payes. C'est ça que tu veux ? Un billet de cents sur la table de chevet.

- Connard, crache Dean, lâchant subitement le sexe dur des lèvres.

- Ou tu veux que je te punisse ? Une pipe, c'est pas suffisant ?

Malgré l'air bravache qu'il veut afficher, Dean tremble.

- Ouvre la bouche, ordonne Sam, et Dean obéit. Bon garçon.

S'activant rapidement sur la chair de son odieux frère, Dean espère en finir vite. Se soumettre n'est définitivement pas dans son caractère. Et quand le sel emplit sa bouche, c'est sans surprise qu'il sent la main de Sam le retenir, le forçant à avaler le sperme fraternel.

* * *

Deux semaines, de mauvaises nouvelles.

Dean se demande comment il va pouvoir tenir. Sam est hargneux, et inventif en matière de torture, un vrai Winchester.

Se détaillant dans le miroir, il ne peut que constater les dégâts. La peau de son dos est lacérée sur plus de vingt centimètres, mettant la chair à nu, ses côtes le font toujours souffrir, et Sam sifflote joyeusement de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Dean, appelle-t-il, presque gentiment.

- J'arrive, soupire ce dernier, désespéré.

Qu'ont-ils bien pu faire au bon dieu ou au paradis pour être maudit à ce point ?

Passant un tee shirt en grimaçant, il franchit la porte de la salle de bain, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec le fol espoir de pouvoir dormir tranquillement cette nuit.

- Qu'a dit Castiel ?

- J'l'ai pas vu, marmonne Dean, se tournant vers l'autre côté.

Frôlant la nuque délicatement, Sam se penche sur l'oreille rougissante de son frère.

- Me prend pas pour un con. T'as disparu pendant plus d'une heure cette après-midi. Y a que pour le voir que tu m'aurais laissé seul si longtemps.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de mentir, Dean se redresse sur un coude, dévisageant son frère.

- Personne ne veut ouvrir la cage pour aller chercher ton âme. Ou plus précisément, il semblerait que personne à notre portée n'en soit capable.

- Ah oui ?

Sam se laisse tomber sur le bord du matelas, à quelques centimètre seulement des jambes de son frère.

- Ouais. Cas' pense que peut-être y aurait un ou deux démons supérieur qui pourraient s'y risquer….

- Mais pas moyen qu'un de ces monstres fasse ça pour nous, complète Sam, caressant lentement le genou de son frère.

- Ouais. Bon, tu permets, je suis fatigué. Y en a qui ont encore besoin de dormir.

- Je vais m'ennuyer…

- Défoule-toi, murmure Dean, retirant son tee shirt d'un mouvement fluide malgré la douleur.

Repoussant son frère d'une main sur le torse, Sam vient encercler son corps tendu de ces puissantes cuisses.

Caresser les côtes du bout des doigts, insister longuement sur les tétons tendus, et se fondre contre le corps chaud.

- J'ai envie, soupire Sam. J'ai envie….

- La ferme, grogne Dean. Juste fais-le et ferme ta gueule.

- J'ai envie de te faire souffrir…..

- Sam, souffle Dean, d'une voix menaçante.

- J'ai envie de te faire souffrir en te baisant…

Et avant même que Sam ne commence à le brutaliser, Dean se retourne, exposant la plus intime partie de son corps à la brutalité animale de son frère.

Atrocement délicats, les doigts de Sam caressent les cuisses chaudes, la langue s'infiltre lentement dans son intimité et Dean est au supplice.

- Sam, souffre Dean, plus tôt la brutalité que cette fausse tendresse.

Et Sam s'enfonce en lui, lentement, doucement, presque avec révérence. Plus qu'un martèlement, les va et vient sont une caresses dont Dean se passerait bien.

- Dis-moi que tu aimes, susurre Sam à son oreille.

- Crève, réussit à répondre Dean, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour taire son plaisir.

- Dis-moi que tu aimes, répète Sam. Dis-moi que tu… Tu m'aime, soupire Sam.

Et rien qu'un instant, Dean croit entendre son frère, son Sammy, l'homme pour qui il était prêt à tout sacrifier.

- Sammy, pleure-t-il, et la jouissance les prend de court tous les deux.

* * *

Trois semaines, un soupçon d'espoir.

- Si je peux les convaincre que je suis plus dangereux que Crowley, je le ferais.

- Et sinon, il nous reste quoi comme option, marmonne Dean, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- Je suis à court d'idée, reconnait Castiel.

- Un autre ange, marmonne Dean, bien conscient qu'il doit offenser le seul ami qui lui reste.

- Seul un archange pourrait réussir cet exploit, constate placidement l'être céleste. Et Raphaël ne …..

- Ouais, j'ai compris, le coupe brutalement Dean. Ouais, donc c'est un démon ou rien.

- Je suis désolé, Dean.

- T'es toujours désolé, ça n'arrangera rien d'être désolé.

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, il sait bien sûr, mais un seul regard de son protégé l'a dissuadé d'aborder le sujet.

- Dean, tente-t-il, tout de même.

- Mon pote, j't'en prie, fais pas ça.

Le hochement de tête est raide, tendu, mais Castiel comprend.

Comment parler de la pire souffrance que l'on ait connu, surtout quand on s'appelle Dean Winchester et que parler n'a jamais fait partie de ses aptitudes.

- Prie, implore Castiel, et le froissement de ses ailes laisse Dean seul face à son pire cauchemar.

* * *

Quatre semaines, plus rien à perdre.

Patiemment, Dean attend de sentir l'essence de son frère se rependre dans son ventre. Plaquer au mur, regardant avec indifférence son reflet se faire prendre par derrière par un corps qui n'a de Sam que les traits, le dégoute.

Pourtant, il ne laisse rien paraitre, avec le temps et l'expérience, il a compris que Sam se lasse vite de le faire souffrir quand il ne réagit pas.

Malgré lui son corps tremble de plaisir, et c'est de rage qu'il hurle quand l'orgasme le prend, entrainant Sam dans sa chute.

* * *

Allongé dans le lit, Sam jouant des doigts contre les cicatrises roses laissé par les plaies qu'il lui a infligé, Dean espère de tout son cœur que Bobby sera capable de tenir vingt-quatre heures avec un Sam sans âme à ses basques.

- Tu vas où, déjà, interroge la coquille vide qu'est devenu son frère.

- Un vieux pote de papa qui est mort. Je vais à son enterrement.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner, propose Sam.

- Bobby a besoin de toi pour exorciser un démon.

Pari risqué que de laisser Sam seul en mission avec le vieil homme, mais il n'a plus le choix, trouver Death est sa dernière chance.

- Un démon, banal. Bobby peut très bien le faire seul, insiste Sam.

- Un démon de classe supérieur, rajoute Dean. Un de ceux qui suivaient Alastair. J'aime pas l'idée de laisser Bobby seul avec un truc pareil.

- Pourquoi tu restes pas ?

- L'un de nous doit aller à cet enterrement, et je refuse de te laisser seul dans la nature, crache Dean, déterminé.

Promenant les doigts lascivement le long des côtes de son frère, Sam soupire, exaspéré.

- Tant pis pour toi, murmure-t-il, la menace claire dans sa voix.

- J'ferais avec, marmonne Dean, espérant de tout son cœur parvenir à convaincre le cavalier de l'apocalypse de lui venir en aide.

Et alors que Dean se promenait à travers les états unis, la bague du cavalier de l'apocalypse au doigt, Sam invoquer un ange et pas des moindre.

Balthazar, l'ange le plus retord de la création.

* * *

La douleur dans son crâne menace de le faire vomir, pourtant courageusement Bobby ouvre les yeux en grand pour tomber sur son presque fils, un couteau pointé sur sa gorge.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il fait, et je ne veux pas, tonne Sam.

- C'est pour ton bien, mon garçon.

- Avoir une âme, vous ressembler ? Redevenir cet espèce de grand dadais effrayé par son ombre qui ne croit qu'en son tout puissant grand frère pour le sauver, j't'en prie, c'est pathétique, crache Sam.

- Dean ferait tout pour toi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. T'as pas envie de retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité que tu procure son amour…..

- Son amour, l'interrompe Sam, avec un ricanement lugubre. Crois-moi, il m'aimera plus comme avant….

- T'as fait des trucs moche, c'est vrai, reconnait Bobby. Mais c'est pas toi, pas le vrai toi, fils. Pas notre Sammy, pas …. Son Sammy…..

- Il osera plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux, pas après ce que je lui ai fait, tu peux me croire….. C'est drôle ce qu'on peut vous faire faire par amour, vous les humains, vous êtes si faible, si prévisible….

- Tu es humain, gronde Bobby, se débattant contre les cordes le maintenant sur sa chaise.

- Allons, même Cas' arrive à dire que je le suis plus. Et pourtant, on sait tous qu'il préfèrerait se couper un bras plus tôt que de faire mal à Dean, alors toi….. Sois honnête, Papa, se moque Sam. Et reconnais que ton fiston est un monstre…..

Perdu dans sa tirade, Sam n'entend pas le froissement d'ailes, ne voit pas venir le coup qui s'abat brutalement à l'arrière de son crâne, pas plus qu'il ne ressent la haine que Castiel brûle de déverser sur lui en une pluie de coup plus mauvais les uns que les autres.

* * *

- Salut, Sammy, murmure Dean, en équilibre instable sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Tu m'as menti, remarque le dit Sammy, les deux poignets solidement menottés au montant du lit.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire….

- Moi aussi.

- Essayer de tuer Bobby, en quoi ça pouvait t'aider ?

- Le sang de mon père ou en l'occurrence de mon père de substitution aurait pu souiller suffisamment mon corps pour que mon âme refuse d'y revenir. Simple mais efficace.

- Et tu vois pas qu'y est grand temps qu'on te la rende ton âme, s'exclame Dean, vidant le fond de sa bouteille de Whisky.

- J'en veux pas. Etre affaibli pour des sentiments, des doutes, la gentillesse dégoulinante de Sam Winchester, très peu pour moi…

- T'as pas le choix de toute façon. J'ai réussi, Death devrait bientôt arriver, ton âme sous le bras. Et j'aurais plus à te supporter, pauvre connard.

- Non, mais ton Sammy adoré devra vivre avec le souvenir d'avoir violé son merveilleux grand frère. A ton avis, il le prendra comment ?

- Il en aura rien à foutre. Death m'aime bien, je crois. Il va construire un mur, là-dedans, explique Dean, frappant doucement le front de Sam du bout du doigt. Il aura aucun souvenir de la cage ou de ce que tu as pu faire de son corps depuis qu'on t'en a sorti. Tu vas disparaitre dans le néant et Sam, le vrai Sam va reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'était. Juste avec le souvenir d'avoir sacrifier sa vie pour sauver l'humanité. T'es mort, mon pote, conclut-il.

- J'ai la rancune tenace, Dean, menace Sam. Je reviendrais te hanter…

- Essaye toujours. Une fois mon frère revenu, j'oublierai jusqu'à ton existence. J'comprends même pas comment tu as pu être un tel connard, d'accord….

- Mais parce que c'était déjà là, coupe Sam. Tu crois que cette violence et cette envie de faire mal sont apparues comme par magie ? T'es vraiment con. Je n'ai fait que libérer ce que Sam cacher tout au fond de son cœur.

- Ouais et me torturer ça en faisait partie, ironise Dean.

- Non, reconnait Sam. Mais te baiser, oui.

Dean manque de s'étrangler et regrette d'avoir déjà épuiser sa réserve d'alcool.

- Allez, me dis pas qu't'avais rien vu venir ? Tu crois qu'il s'est barré à l'autre bout du pays sans donner de nouvelle juste parce que ton papa ne voyait rien d'autre que la chasse et une mort violente pour votre avenir.

- Ta gueule, souffle Dean.

- C'est toi qu'il voulait fuir….

- Je lui ai jamais rien fait….

- T'imagine même pas le nombre d'érection qu'il a dû cacher quand il te voyait te balader en calbut dans votre chambre.

Dean s'appuie au mur, tournant ostensiblement le dos au monstre toujours attaché au lit, marmonne un pathétique « Non ».

- Oh que si ! Essaye de l'imaginer dix ans plus jeune, maladroit, se cachant dans la salle de bain pour se tripoter en rêvant que son merveilleux grand frère le prenne comme une chienne, rit Sam. Moi, j'm'en pisserais presque dessus.

- Arrêtes, Sam peut pas…..

- Tu sais pourquoi il s'est jeté sur la première fille qui lui a souri à Stanford ? Pour t'oublier et faire comme si il était normal. Vous les Winchester, vous êtes vraiment pathétique.

- Toi, t'es pathétique. Tu crois vraiment que me raconter toutes ses saloperies sur Sam me fera hésiter à te rentre ton âme ? Tu rêves. Death arrive et tu dégage. Fin de la discussion.

Et comme Dean l'avait prédit, Death apparut quelque seconde plus tard, sa vieille mallette sous le bras.

- Ca va faire mal, Sam Winchester. Mais une fois le mur en place, tu oublieras tout. Même cette souffrance atroce, murmure le vieil homme.

- J'en veux pas, gronde le cadet des Winchester.

- C'est bien dommage, parce qu'elle, elle est impatiente de te retrouver. Et puis soyons honnête, je n'attends qu'une chose, vous cueillir pour de bon, tous les deux. Et un humain sans âme, ça ne se récolte pas.

- Je vous laisserais pas faire, commence Sam, mais Death plonge la main dans le sac de cuir usé.

Et la lumière merveilleuse de l'âme de Sam éclaire les traits tirés du cavalier et plus loin ceux de son frère tendu et inquiet.

- Ferme les yeux, et cri, conseille-t-il, et bien malgré lui, Sam obéit.

Assommé par la douleur, Sam ne garde de la réalité qu'une espèce de rêve étrange, fait de plusieurs Death dansant autour de lui et d'un seul Dean, nu et offert, tel qu'il l'aime.

- Ne gratte pas le mur, Sam Winchester.

Cette phrase ridicule tournant en boucle dans son cerveau malmené avant qu'il ne perde définitivement conscience.

* * *

A suivre si bien sûr l'envie est là.

Prends tous les commentaires, bon comme mauvais.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et fin de ce Two shot.

Violence évoquée, mais pas que...

On se retrouve en bas pour mon allée simple en enfer.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Bristol, Rhodes Island.

- Ça te dit quelque chose, interroge Dean, alors que la jeune femme quitte le restaurant au bras de son mari.

- Je sais pas, peut-être. J'ai….. J'dirais que je l'ai interrogé sur son implication dans l'affaire, et qu'on…..

- Quoi, insiste Dean.

- Je crois qu'on s'est, disons, amusé dans les toilettes.

- Des toilettes, merveilleux…..

- Ici même, précise Sam.

- On se tire, conclut Dean.

- Mais non, on doit s'occuper de cette affaire.

- Tu connais la première règle des chasseurs ?

- On revient jamais dans une ville où on a déjà travaillé, marmonne Sam.

- D'autant plus quand on a oublié ce qu'on a pu y faire, ramasse tes affaires, on dégage vite fait.

Mais bien sûr les faits, et plus encore le destin étaient contre eux. L'histoire se terminant sans gros dommage, laissa penser que peut être pour une fois les choses allaient s'arranger pour les frères Winchester. Sauf qu'enfermer dans sa tête, Sam revécut son arrivée en enfer, et plus encore les premières tortures infligées par Lucifer.

* * *

Une chambre de motel, près de Paterson, New Jersey.

- Et t'as vu quoi, insiste Dean.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- On aurait pas dû aller à Bristol.

- Et laisser ses gens mourir à cause de moi, s'exclame Sam.

- T'avais pas besoin de cette merde dans ta tête. Maintenant le mur est menacé, et tu risques de te reprendre la totalité de l'enfer en plein tronche…..

- Ouais, ben des tortures et des blessures, j'ai déjà donné. Je tiendrais le coup….

- Et pour le reste, on fait quoi ?

- Le reste, interroge Sam, haussant un sourcil.

- Je te rappelle que t'as été un vrai connard et j'étais pas là pour te contrôler la plus part du temps. Qui sait ce que tu as pu faire ? Faut faire en sorte que tu te rappelles de rien.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

- Death, marmonne Dean.

- T'as dit toi-même qu'il nous aiderait plus. Non, on fait avec et puis c'est tout. J'ai rien pu faire de si terrible. Samuel était avec moi, il dû s'assurer que je faisais rien de dramatique.

Dean sent ses mains trembler, et malgré sa volonté un frison de dégoût remonte sa colonne vertébrale.

Le déluge approche et rien ne peut se mettre entre cette catastrophe et leurs vies bientôt réduit à néant.

* * *

_La lumière crue d'une ampoule nue, Sam sent la peau froide remuer sous son ventre, et plus bas encore son membre au creux de chair chaude et accueillante._

_Le gémissement est délicieux à son oreille pourtant quelque chose cloche, un sanglot échappe du corps sous le sien. Délicatement, Sam se penche en avant cherche la bouche pour y déposer un tendre baiser, peut-être a-t-il été un peu brutal, et la demoiselle espère un peu d'attention pour se replonger dans la félicité du moment._

_Mais le menton est râpeux, les lèvres trop fermes pour être Jessica, ou même n'importe quelle autre femme ayant partagé sa couche. Alors, Sam ouvre les yeux avec appréhension, et au lieu d'une jolie blonde, c'est le regard voilé de tristesse de son frère qu'il découvre. Les larmes sur les joues de Dean sont lourdes et nombreuses, les lèvres serrées en un cri mal contenu._

_Comme dans un cauchemar effroyable, le cadet se redresse, toute sensation d'extase ayant quitté son corps. Et sous ses yeux révulsés de dégout pour lui-même, il découvre le corps meurtri de son frère, des plaies plus ou moins profondes sur le torse, une morsure sur l'épaule, qui de toute évidence est son œuvre au vu du goût métallique sous sa langue, et comble de l'horreur, c'est l'intimité de son frère qu'il pénètre, tâchant sa peau de sang et d'autres fluides qu'il refuse d'identifier….._

Son cri le surprend lui-même, et l'arme de Dean se pointe sur la porte, prête à faire feu sur toutes créatures ayant l'impudence de s'attaquer aux frères Winchester.

Mais les protections sont en place, la chambre est calme, mise à part la respiration hachée de Sam et Dean ne comprend pas.

- Lucifer, interroge l'ainé, se frottant les yeux.

- Je….

- Il t'a dit quoi cette fois ?

- Rien, il…. Il était pas là, j'ai… je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar, insiste Dean.

Sam le regarde longuement, cherche à voir sous le tee shirt la trace de ses dents, mais rien ne parait. Inquiet, Dean suit le regard chargé de peur de son frère, et l'horreur le percute.

- Sam ? Sammy, insiste encore Dean, posant une main sur le genou de son frère.

- Ca va, marmonne Sam, s'écartant du corps tendu de Dean…. J'vais….. Prendre une douche.

Le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, Dean s'époumone sous la pluie fine.

- Cas', cri-t-il, comme si l'ange avait déjà manqué un de ses appels.

- Hello, Dean.

- J'ai besoin de toi, vieux.

- Je suis toujours là quand tu en as besoin, explique Castiel, posément.

- Je sais, mon pote. J'ai besoin de toi, répète Dean. Tu peux toujours effacer des souvenirs, pas vrai ?

- Tu devrais t'assoir, propose l'ange. Tu pourrais ressentir un léger vertige, voir un malaise temporaire. Bien sûr, je veillerais sur toi…..

- C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Sam.

- Sam ?

- Le mur se fissure, il se rappelle de truc qui devrait pas revenir à la surface.

- Comme ?

- D'une fille qu'il a tué dans un bar parce qu'un monstre s'en servait de bouclier.

- Je pense que le cavalier serait plus à même que moi de consolider son œuvre….

- Il viendra pas, coupe le Winchester. Et de toute façon, c'est pas tous ses souvenirs que je veux que tu bloque mais des trucs qui doivent vraiment rester dans l'ombre.

- Comme, demande l'être céleste.

- Des trucs qu'il a fait, élude Dean.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu restes si évasif.

- Cas', soupire l'humain. Y a des trucs que j'ai pas envie de dire.

Et tout au fond de son cœur, Dean espère que pour une fois Castiel sera suffisamment avisé pour lire entre les lignes.

- Bien, t'en a-t-il parlé ? Ou…..

- C'est sa façon de me regarder, et il m'a pas laissé le toucher, alors que depuis que Death a… Il arrêtait pas de se coller à moi, comme pour …..

- Se rassurer ?

- Oui, surtout depuis le retour des souvenirs de la cage et l'apparition de Lucifer.

- Très bien, appelle-moi quand il dormira et je ferais le nécessaire.

- Merci, Cas'.

Rien qu'un sourire discret, rare sur le visage de l'ange, et qu'il n'accorde qu'à l'ainé des Winchester, leur lien profond…

* * *

Remplissant le verre de Sam pour la cinquième fois, Dean se félicite de le voir papillonner des yeux, les gestes rendus maladroits par l'alcool.

- Sammy, murmure Dean, à l'autre bout de la table.

- Fatigué…

Dean sourit.

- Allez, au lit, gigantor, réplique affectueusement l'ainé et le cadet se laisser faire sans protester.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Dean murmure un « Cas' » chargé d'espoir.

- Je suis là, Dean.

- Il a bien bu. J'ai rajouté deux somnifères dans son deuxième Whisky, juste pour être sûr.

Un hochement de tête, Castiel se penche, effleurant la tempe du jeune Winchester.

Dean tourne comme un lion en cage, les épaules tendues de Castiel comme seul point de vue, l'irrite et l'effraye au plus haut point.

- Alors, grogne-t-il.

- Rien.

- Comment ça, rien ? Explique, demande-t-il, anxieux.

- Il n'a qu'une vague impression de ce qui a pu se passer entre vous. Juste des sensations, pas encore de vrais souvenirs.

- Encore mieux, au moins il aura pas eu le temps de se torturer avec ça, souffle Dean. Allez, vas-y, efface tout.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, Dean.

Et l'ange semble des plus sérieux.

- Déconne pas, mon pote. T'as dit que tu pouvais…..

- Effacer des souvenirs existants, oui. Quelque chose dont il n'a pas encore pris conscience, non.

- Et on fait quoi, panique Dean.

- Et bien, rappelle moi quand il se souviendra de tout.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible. Je veux pas….. je veux pas qu'il se rappelle de ça !

- Malheureusement, je ne peux intervenir qu'une fois les souvenirs revenus à la surface.

Se laissant tomber lourdement au sol, Dean vide le fond de la bouteille, désespéré. Quelques secondes et un froissement d'aile tellement familier.

Une autre bouteille, pleine celle-là, flotte devant ses yeux. Un grognement comme remerciement, et Dean avale une première rasade bienfaitrice.

- Je te rappelle quand ça commencera à chauffer, finit par murmurer Dean, le regard fixé au visage de son frère.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une offre exclusive, lâche Castiel.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux aussi effacer tes souvenirs. Tu n'as pas à vivre avec ça…..

- Non, c'est…..

- Après bien sûr, rajoute l'ange.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

- Rien ne t'oblige à souffrir. Tu mérites l'apaisement.

- Tu dois regarder pour effacer un souvenir, pas vrai ?

- Oui, reconnait l'être céleste.

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ce qui m'est arrivé, affirme Dean.

- Je le verrais dans les souvenirs de Sam….

- De son point de vue, pas du mien.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, Dean. Je connaitrai les détails, quoi qu'il arrive…..

- Mais pas ce que j'ai ressenti, je veux pas que tu sache ça….

- Je vois ta douleur, je la ressens par…..

- Le lien, oui, je sais, merci.

- Alors quelle différence avec…..

- J'l'laissais faire, explose le Winchester.

- Je sais.

Simple, clair et précis.

- Tu sais ?

- Bien sûr. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de faire du mal à quelqu'un, il se tournait vers toi, comme s'il t'interrogeait du regard…..

- Pour me demander si c'était toujours d'accord, confirme Dean.

- Voilà, donc je sais….

- Mais pas, coupe Dean.

Pourtant incapable de continuer le Winchester tourne le dos à l'ange, se frottant les yeux dans l'espoir d'en effacer les souvenirs traumatisant.

- Mais quoi, Dean ?

- Si je l'ai laissé faire, c'est que je le voulais bien….

- Tu ne mérites pas d'être torturer, s'insurge Castiel.

- C'est pas ça, murmure Dean, si faiblement que sans ses sens angéliques, Castiel ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Se figeant devant le visage paisible de son si précieux petit frère, Dean souffle en priant le ciel pour qu'un cataclysme vient mettre fin à sa misérable existence.

- Je voulais pas de la douleur, ni des coups, mais être proche de lui…. J'étais d'accord…..

- Je ne comprends pas.

- S'il avait été plus doux, moins connard, j'aurais laissé courir….

Et derrière les mots en apparence anodins, Castiel comprend le tourment que vit son protégé depuis des semaines.

- Aurais-tu encouragé ses gestes ?

- Non, s'exclame Dean. Je veux dire….. J'ai gardé ça pour moi, ça se fait pas, y a pas moyen….

- Je peux en effacer la souffrance et ne vous en laisser que le plaisir, et…..

- Et quoi, cherche à savoir Dean.

- Et l'amour, conclut l'ange.

- C'est trop tard…..

Comprenant le sens caché de ses mots, Dean se mord la lèvre d'embarras.

- Et puis ça se fait pas, on est frères, bordel.

- Tu serais étonné du nombre de frères et sœurs qui ont éprouvé ce genre d'attirance l'un pour l'autre, et y ont céder sans remords….

- Non, Cas', affirme Dean. Je ne veux pas.

- Je ferais selon tes désirs.

Et l'ange disparut pour ne reparaitre que trois semaines plus tard, alors que Sam agonisé dans la panic room de Bobby Singer.

* * *

- Bonsoir, Bobby, souffle la voix grave de l'ange. Où est Dean ?

- Au sous-sol.

- Je ne peux pas y entrer.

- Je sais. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil pour toi, propose le vieil homme.

Un hochement de tête, Castiel reste planté au milieu de salon, pile à l'endroit où il a atterrit, le regard fixé au mur sale.

Dévalant les marches deux par deux, le presque père des fils Winchester se fige à l'entente des sanglots que Sam étouffe dans le cou de son frère.

- Ca va aller, Sammy. Cas' arrive, il va s'occupe de toi.

- Dean, parvient à murmurer le cadet. J'ai fait…. J't'ai fait tellement de mal…..

- C'est rien, c'est rien…

Apaisante, ou réconfortante, quel que soit le sens qu'il veut leurs donner, les paroles de Dean ne font qu'approfondir le chagrin de son petit frère.

- Sam, j't'en prie. Tiens le coup….

- Y a des moments, j'étais là….. Je voyais le mal qu'il te faisait, j'ai essayé de le retenir…..

- Je sais.

Mais Dean n'y croit pas, les souvenirs se confondent dans la mémoire malmenée de son pauvre frère. Pourtant l'ainé fait semblant d'y croire, cherchant à l'apaiser car rien jamais n'aura plus d'importance que de protéger Sam.

- Je voulais que tu comprennes, tente Sam.

Mais Dean ne sait pas de quoi lui parle son frère, se contente de frotter son dos avec plus d'insistance.

- Je me ferais pardonner.

- On va oublier tout ça, y aura rien à pardonner.

Et là, c'est un grand cri de sincérité qu'entend Bobby. Bobby qui choisit de les laisser seuls, leur offrir ce moment pour faire la paix avec cette souffrance qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment.

Juste avant de tourner les talons, le vieil homme gratte le symbole « repousse ange » sur le côté de la porte.

- Dean, souffle Sam, calmant momentanément ses pleurs. Je veux…..

- Ca va aller….

- Œil pour œil, Dean.

- Non, Sam, non, cri presque l'ainé. Je peux pas…..

- Fait le, pour moi, supplie le cadet.

- T'auras tout oublier dans quelques minutes, c'est pas la peine….

- Mais tu le veux, non ?

- Quoi, s'étrangle Dean.

- Au fond de toi, tu veux me faire payer.

- Je suis allé en enfer, direct, sans me poser de question pour toi. Je peux te pardonner ça, sans me venger, croit moi, insiste Dean.

- Je me souviens….. Parfois ça te plaisait, murmure Sam, s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise humide de son frère.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance…..

- Ca en a pour moi. J'ai sali ce qu'il y avait de plus beau entre nous.

- Et on s'en souviendra pas, affirme Dean.

- J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, j'aurais voulu que tu sache que je t'ai…

- Moi aussi, Sammy, le coupe Dean, incapable d'entendre l'aveux de son frère. Mais ça n'arriva pas….

* * *

Bobby passe la porte du salon, hoche la tête, Castiel lui répond d'un sourire crispé, chargé de la peine qu'ils partagent à l'idée des souffrances que vivent les deux seuls êtres au monde ayant de l'importance à leurs yeux.

Et l'ange s'évapora en un froissement d'aile délicat.

- Moi aussi, Sammy. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, entend Castiel, se matérialisant dans le recoin sombre de la panic room.

Dean souffle, contenant mal les larmes. Les mains contractées dans le cou de son frère qui le serre compulsivement dans ses bras.

Par-dessus l'épaule tendue de Sam, Dean voit apparaitre son seul ami, un sourire confiant au visage.

Un hochement de tête comme autorisation, et Dean voit l'ange poser la main dans la chevelure emmêlé de son frère.

Une seconde seulement et Sammy se ramolli entre ses bras, profondément endormi.

Le reposant doucement dans le lit d'appoint, Dean se tourne vers l'être divin.

- Ne laisse rien, commence-t-il, mais l'autre main de l'ange vient effleurer tendrement sa tempe, le plongeant dans un sommeil apaisant.

Sam toujours dans la panic room, Bobby dans son lit, et Dean allongé dans le canapé.

Le silence recouvre la vieille maison au fond de la casse Singer, à Sioux Falls Dakota du sud.

Et l'ange Castiel devint le seul être vivant, sur Terre comme au paradis, à savoir que les frères Winchester s'aiment au-delà de toute raison.

* * *

Promis, c'est la première et dernière fois que je leurs fais autant de mal.

A un de ses jours.


End file.
